Mi nueva vida
by Peeka
Summary: Me cuesta aceptar que Potter y Black ahora son parte de mi vida. Lupin ya lo es hace bastante. Todo está cambiando. Mi nueva vida comienza: mi amistad con Lily y Danielle. Mi vida comienza con tristezas, locuras y amores. Mi nueva vida... J/L -R/...-S/...
1. Débil

Los gritos de mi madrastra me despiertan nuevamente, y menos mal que me despertaron esos gritos dirigidos a mis hermanastras, que los gritos que seguramente me hubieran llegado después por parte de ella si no despertaba. Me restregué los ojos con las manos y me senté en la cama.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no pude dormir en la mayoría de la noche toda mi atención se centraba únicamente en que hoy iría a Hogwarts.

Me dispuse ir a abrir las cortinas de mi ventana, para que algo de luz solar alumbrara mi habitación, pero un feroz portazo me detuvo.

-¡ Katherine despierta inmediata…!- Gritó Elizabeth Madley, mi madrastra.- A veo que te despertaste antes, bueno espero que tengas listas tus cosas para dirigirte a Hogwarts, por que en una hora más el coche partirá a la estación…Repito Kate una hora más y te quiero ver lista abajo ¿Bien?

-Bien-Respondí inmediatamente sin mucho ánimo.

Estoy feliz de regresar a Hogwarts, por supuesto, pero no tan feliz como lo estaría si tuviera amigos. Me considero una persona reservada y bastante seria. No me enojo con facilidad, en realidad puedo aguantar bastante y tratar de resolver los problemas hablando pacíficamente, pero depende mucho de lo que me hagan y de que persona sea. Tengo una personalidad bastante común, no tendría problema en tener amigos con facilidad, pero hay muchas cosas que me juegan en contra.

Vivo en el Valle de Godric, en una mansión antiquísima y oscura. Perteneció a la familia de mi madre y después que mis abuelos fallecieron, esta mansión paso a formar parte de mi vida. Prácticamente desde que nací estoy viviendo, o sobreviviendo, en esta morada. Pero sin duda alguna, mi existencia se hizo más difícil al morir mi madre. Falleció cuando tenía 11 años, poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts, no sé exactamente las causas de su muerte, pero puedo asegurar que fue un alivio para ella dejar esta vida. Su matrimonio con mi padre fue por conveniencia, ambas familias eran de dinero y lo que es peor aún… sangre pura. La familia de mi madre, era absolutamente clasista y seguidora de Slytherin. Todos los pertenecientes a esta estirpe fueron enviados a esa casa, excepto mi madre. Era una Gryffindor y con orgullo. Mis abuelos, obviamente, estaban consternados ante semejante hecho, por lo que no dudaron en arreglar inmediatamente la situación y dos años después mi madre fue llevada a Slytherin. Luego, para "arreglar" aún más las cosas, fue casada con mi padre.

La verdad es que la admiro, a pesar de que no hablé mucho con mi madre, estoy segura de que la fortaleza que ella tuvo para vivir todos esos años sentenciada a ser seguidora del innombrable y una Slytherin, es casi tan grande como el universo y se que mucha de esa fortaleza es la que ella me está dando a mi desde alguna parte.

Poco tiempo después de que sucumbiera, muy poco para mí, mi padre encontró otra mujer con la cual compartir sus días…Elizabeth Madley, mi peor pesadilla y traía consigo dos gemelas insoportables, arpías y… podría llenar miles de pergaminos con insultos para ellas. Desde que llegaron he estado sometida a todo tipo de desprecios, estuvo a punto de tomar la decisión de no enviarme a Hogwarts, ya que según su punto de vista yo no tenía el intelecto suficiente para lograr permanecer allí más de dos meses.

***Flash Back***

La estación del tren con todos los niños sonriendo, corriendo… era exactamente como me lo imaginaba. Once años para esperar entrar a Hogwarts y ya estaba satisfecha con esto.

-Aún mi pienso que Kate debería quedarse en casa- Opinó Rachell- Nos va a importunar todo el viaje.

Toda mi felicidad, se desvaneció de pronto. Vi la mirada de despreció de mi madrastra y bajé la mirada despacio.

-Creo que eso ya es un tema conversado- Sentenció mi padre y me puso la mano en el hombro. Vaya, que reconfortante.

A la hora de entrar al expreso mi padre me miraba con cautela. Yo asentí con la cabeza en forma de despido y me interné en el pasillo del tren. Encontré un compartimiento vacío que luego se hubo llenado de las voces de mis hermanastras. Ambas se sentaron enfrente de mí mirándome. Quería salir de allí.

-Hola, me llamo Remus ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?- Interrumpió de pronto en la escena.

-¿Qué no ves que está ocupado?- Dijo Rachel, una de las gemelas.

-Cállate Rachel, claro que te puedes sentar acá, no hay problema- Dije yo, ese chico me daba buena espina.

-Espera que se entere mamá- Dijo Ursula, la otra gemela como se pueden imaginar.

En fin, Remus pasó y se sentó a mi lado, traté de entablar una conversación pero el dio el primer paso.

-¿Son hermanas?- Preguntó medio desconcertado.

-No- Dije yo- ellas son hermanastras mías, como puedes ver son gemelas.

El me miró extrañado y luego me sonrió. La verdad es que es increíble el parecido que tengo con las gemelas. Tenemos el pelo negro liso, tez blanca, casi la misma estatura. Pero nuestros ojos son diferentes. Los de ellas son negros, profundamente negros.

Luego de que conversara un poco con Remus, me di cuenta que el se sintió un poco decepcionado al enterarse de que tipo de familia venía.

No te culpo si después de esto no te quieres juntar con migo – Le dije.

No, no es eso- Negó- lo que pasa, es que eres la única con la que he conversado y no soy muy sociable… y bueno, yo temo que te vayas a Slytherin. -

¿Crees que iré a Slytherin? . -

Sí- Afirmó.- Aunque me confundes, normalmente los Slytherin no se comportan de esa manera.

¿Y tú donde crees que iras? –. Le pregunté-

A cualquiera, menos a Slytherin.

***Fin Flash Back***

Y quedé en Gryffindor. Me acuerdo lo feliz que estaba, me acuerdo lo feliz que estaba Remus. No podíamos creerlo. Mis serpientes, es decir, mis hermanastras estaban más sorprendidas aún.

El primer año de Hogwarts ha sido el que más me ha gustado, estuve casi siempre con Remus, hubo buenos momentos de infancia, de esos que no se olvidan. Hasta que en segundo se fue con James Potter, Sirius Black y formaron "Los Merodeadores". Nunca más me enteré de Remus Lupin, la verdad es que sí. Eran muy populares. Pero me refiero que nunca más fuimos amigos, siempre cuando nos topábamos era una mirada simpática por parte de él y sé que por parte mía era fría, muy fría.

Bueno y así ha sido hasta ahora séptimo año. Siempre en alguna casa de Hogwarts hay algún raro o rara. Bueno, yo soy la de Gryffindor, la renegada.

Me duché, me vestí y baje con mi baúl, por suerte, antes que mis hermanastras, si hubiera sido al revés me hubieran dado el sermón de la historia, como años anteriores ya lo habían hecho.

Mi madrastra me hizo formarme como gendarme, mientras llegaban las otras dos.

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, le pegó un par de gritos y las gemelas bajaron en seguida.

-Bueno ahora que ya están todas- Dijo con una voz imponente y una mirada despectiva- Les digo lo mismo que los años anteriores y que jamás me cansaré de repetir, sobre todo a ti Kate- Me dijo acercándose- No quiero que causen problemas en el colegio, quiero que se comporten como buenas Slyther… como buenas niñas que son- Dijo, algo incomoda.-¿Bien?.

-¡Bien!- Dijimos las tres al unísono y partimos al coche que esperaba a la salida de la mansión.

Al estar a fuera, Rachel me tomó del brazo.

-No creas que me iré al lado tuyo, Kate.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Le dije yo desafiante y soltándome-

- ¿De verdad quieres soportar un viaje con nosotras?- Preguntó Rachell,

Manipulándome. La miré con odio.

- ¿Cuál es la oferta?- Dije, negociando.

- Te vas en el autobús noctámbulo y nosotras no te molestaremos más en las clases que nos toquen con tigo- Terció, era una oferta tentadora sin duda alguna. Desde toda la vida que ellas y su "grupito" me han hecho burlas que he tenido que soportar.

-Hecho- Acepté y estrechamos las manos- Pero ustedes llevan mi baúl y mis pertenencias.

Está bien- dijo Úrsula y entraron al auto, que partió al instante.

El autobús aparecería en cualquier momento, sólo tendría que esperar unos cuantos minutos. A cada minuto pasaba un auto diferente y hubo uno que me hizo pensar si mi decisión fue correcta o no. Era el auto de Potter, los segundos seres más aborrecibles del mundo, James Potter y Sirius Black estaban en ese coche. Traté de cubrirme la cara, con la capucha de mi capa, no quería que me vieran allí… pero no dio resultado el coche se detuvo al lado mío, y James se asomó por la ventana.

¿Eres Fortman?- Dijo achicando los ojos.

Sí…- Dije cuando me di cuenta que no daba resultado seguir escondida.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Black, casi gritando por el otro lado.

Eh, bueno…espero el autobús noctámbulo- Dije mirando el piso.

Puedo asegurar, que de todos los años que he pasado por esta calle… que jamás te había visto aquí ¿Dónde vives?

Abrí los ojos como platos ante su pregunta, empecé a sudar. No era fácil decir " Ja, James, ¿Ves esa gran mansión tétrica y oscura que está atrás mío? Bueno ahí vivo". Luego el sacaría sus conclusiones.

Respiré profundo y entorné los ojos. Luego usé está herramienta para decirle donde vivía. Con mis ojos apunté a la mansión Fortman Madley.

El asintió con la cabeza, y luego añadió:

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a la estación?

Estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida nunca me había llevado con James, habíamos hablado un par de veces cuando me presenté a las pruebas de quidditch, pero nunca más.

Está bien- Dije yo y mi gran bocota. Potter tranquilamente se bajo y me hizo entrar al auto. Nunca pensé que me iría en medio de James y Sirius.

James ¿Estas loco?- Dijo Black por atrás de mi cabeza, disimulando, claro- Imaginate como quedará nuestra reputación.

Tranquilo amigo, es una gryffindor tenemos que ser solidarios- Dijo James.

Ellos siguieron con la conversación en el trayecto y yo estaba incómoda, así que decidí intervenir.

-Tranquilos solo déjenme afuera de la estación, no tenemos por que entrar juntos- Dije para que no se hicieran más problemas- aparte tengo que recoger unas cosas antes de entrar.

-Me parece perfecto- Dijo Black sonriente.

Todo el trayecto fue en su mayoría en silencio. A veces era interrumpido cuando James ofrecía golosinas o cuando Sirius se las pedía. Me sentía algo incomoda cuando percibía que Black o Potter me estaban mirando. Aunque nunca quise verificarlo, podía darme cuenta perfectamente cuando me miraba. La sangre se me iba a la cabeza.

-Bien, hemos llegado- Informó James mientras se bajaba y yo le seguía. Al estar afuera del coche lo mire a los ojos y no lo encontré tan mordaz como siempre.

-Gracias por traerme- Le dije, el asintió y fui en busca de mis pertenencias.

Me dirigí a mis hermanas, que esperaban ahí, con unas caras de miles de kilómetros de largo.

-Hola- dije mientras sacaba mis cosas- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Vete al infierno- Me maldijo Rachell. Yo le sonreí despreciativamente y llegue a la estación.

Caminé dificultosamente entre la multitud, guardé mis cosas en el tren y empecé la búsqueda de compartimientos vacíos, que difícil era esto. Estaban la mayoría llenos, y había algunos donde había dos o tres personas que te decían idioteces y por eso, ni te daban ganas de irte con ellos.

Encontré uno, casi al final, estaba vació, solo para mí, me acomodé al lado de la ventana, el tren estaría por partir, pero de pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abre y no, era Remus. Lo miré unos segundo analizando que hacía allí, y rogando por favor que no trajera consigo a los demás merodeadores.

-¿Está vació?- Preguntó una voz de mujer, seguramente estaba detrás de él.

-Eh…no- Dijo el mirándome- Hola Kate.

-Hola- Respondí yo fríamente y volviendo mi vista a la ventana

-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?- Preguntó una chica castaña que venía con el, creo que se llama Danielle- Los compartimientos estan absolutamente repletos.

-Claro- Dije yo aún mirando hacia fuera.

Danielle se sentó a mi lado, mientras tanto Remus y otra chica, Lily Evans, se sentaron al frente. Todo eso lo pude ver por el reflejo de la ventana.

-No sé como te puedes juntar con Potter y Black, Remus- Dijo Lily tocándose las sienes- Los dos son tan insoportables.

-Le encuentro toda la razón a Lily, esos dos son tal para cual, tú eres diferente, deberías empezar a rehacer tu vida- Espetó Danielle estirándose.

-Chicas, son mis amigos y han hechos cosas que me han ayudado, siempre- Dijo Remus. Cuando pronunció la última palabra lo miré instintivamente, estaba observándome y eso no lo quería- ¿Tu que opinas, Kate?

No podía descifrar que expresión tenía en ese momento. Quería responderle, no quería callar. Pero no sabía como.

-Tu sabes lo que opino – Dije bajando la mirada el emitió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Creo que iremos al baño a retocarnos un…poco- Dijo Lily- ¿Danielle?

-Si, claro- Dijo algo sorprendida y salieron del compartimiento. Yo las miraba y les rogaba con la mirada que no se fueran. Hasta que desaparecieron y aparte la vista para mirar hacia fuera. El silencio reinó unos cuantos minutos hasta que Remus se sentó a mi lado y fue inevitable no mirarlo.

De pronto sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza. Hace años que no recibía un abrazo. Traté infructuosamente no llorar, pero fue imposible.

- Kate ¿Por qué eres así?- Preguntó, yo estaba demasiado acongojada como para responderle. Me sentía tan débil, que llego a ser insoportable. No aguanté más y salí disparada hacia fuera del compartimiento, casi corriendo hasta el final del tren y aún no me explico porqué.

- ¡Kate!- Gritó Remus, tomándome del brazo.

-Suéltame, Lupin, me haces daño- Dije Tratando de zafarme de el, pero fue peor el solo hizo mas fuerza y me llevo al fondo del tren, donde no había nadie- ¡¿Qué pretendes?!- Grité cuando logre que el me soltara.

¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?- Dijo el mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo desvié la mirada y bajé cabeza, pero el me tomo del mentón se acerco y me dijo- Responde.

¿Qué quieres que te diga, Lupin?... de seguro estas esperando que te diga algo- Dije- No he cambiado, Lupin, sigo igual que siempre, tu eres el que ha cambiado aquí.

¿Ahora soy Lupin? Antes era Remus ¿No te acuerdas?...Kate, no te das cuenta, tú no eres la misma, andas toda seria, no sé… no sonríes como antes…

¡Y como quieres que sonría!- Lo interrumpí- ¿Cómo quieres?, si ando sola, si soy una maldita rara de gryffindor que lo único que quieres es irse de este colegio, no volver a ver a nadie y…No puedo ¿Sabes? No puedo sonreír.

-Tu elegiste ese camino…- Dijo Remus bajando la mirada.

-Yo no he elegido nada, Remus- Tercié mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mi mejilla.

Tú en el fondo sabes que ese fue el camino que elegiste…Yo te sonreía, tu me despreciabas- Dijo el, y era verdad yo elegí ese camino.

No creo que esta conversación dé para más, Remus- Dije dispuesta a irme de ahí.

Yo creo que esta conversación la deberíamos haber tenido hace muchos años y si tengo la oportunidad ahora, no la perderé- Dijo Tomándome del brazo.

Remus, ya no se puede- Dije soltándome y viendo la cara de Lupin, denotaba rendición.

Yo creo que sí…- Dijo Mientras me iba-…Kate, te extraño.

Paré en seco, no se por que, pero esas dos últimas palabras me llegaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, respire profundo, di media vuelta y lo abrasé, el no se lo esperaba, tampoco yo, pero fue una reacción del momento. Sentí sus brazos rodearme, y apretarme tan fuerte que me sentía protegida como nunca antes, estuvimos así unos segundos, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos. Me despegué de su lado, lo miré a los ojos y me fui.

Llegué al compartimiento y se encontraban Lily con Danielle, me miraron un poco extrañadas.

¿Remus no estaba contigo?- Preguntó la castaña.

No- Respondí yo- creo que se encontró con sus amigos "Los merodeadores", ya saben.- Dije tratando de sonar convincente.

Sí… ya sabemos- Dijo Lily- Como los detesto, el único más pasable de esos, es Remus, no sé como puede juntarse con ellos.

Ni yo - Dije – pero lo importante es que Remus no es igual a ellos.

Tienes razón- Espetó Danielle- ¿Te quieres sentar con nosotras en el banquete?

Claro- Dije bastante estupefacta

Perfecto- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

En el banquete nos sentamos las tres, estábamos hablando de "Los merodeadores" y hablando estupideces de ellos, nos reíamos mucho, y claro, había gente que nos miraba sorprendida. Yo ahora no estaba sola, y eso me hacía sentir bien…creo que este año no será como los otros.

Todo se me pasó más rápido de lo normal, será por que años anteriores me sentaba sola o con algún conocido con el que apenas hablaba, y ahora, claro estaba con dos chicas demasiado geniales, Lily y Danielle, tenemos temas en común, compartimos bastantes cosas y ellas me confesaron, que se sentían muy sorprendidas con migo, ya que pensaban que yo era una total antisocial.

Al terminar el banquete, las chicas dijeron que me fuera con ellas a su habitación, cosa ya media complicada, por que en su habitación no habían camas disponibles, pero me prometieron que iban a hablar con las chicas de su cuarto y proponerles un cambio, me parece una idea excelente, ya que con mis compañeras de pieza, ni si quiera un "Hola" compartimos.

En fin, llegamos a la sala común y estaba vacía, cosa rara después de un banquete, pero si habían algunas personas que pasaban de vez en cuando cerca de la chimenea. Lily y Danielle decidieron irse a acostar temprano, ya que mañana sería el primer día y aseguran que nos llenaran de tareas, en cambio yo decidí quedarme en el calor del fuego, no soy muy apegada a cumplir horarios y menos aún, tener hábitos de estudio, así que me senté frente al calor de la chimenea, y comencé a leer "El profeta", se encontraba tirado allí, así que no encontré otra cosa mejor que hacer.

De pronto siento ruido que provenía de a fuera de la sala común, se oían gritos, y gente celebrando, y en un segundo se abre el retrato de la dama gorda y yo como estaba tan concentrada escuchando los ruidos que provenían de afuera, no me percaté que parte de ese ruido iba entrando a la sala común, por lo que pegué el salto de mi vida.

-Debí haberlo supuesto- Pensé, todos esos adolescentes, gritando, bebiendo, tenían una sola razón, los merodeadores, quizás que habrán hecho ahora para que la gente los vitoree de esa manera. Vi que mi tranquilo momento de calor junto al fuego se daba por acabado y no quería ser parte de esta celebración, ya que tampoco sabía de qué se trataba, así que decidí ir a mi cuarto.

Mientras trataba de cruzar la masa de gente, cosa muy dificultosa ya que todos se encontraban saltando, gritando, moviendo, etc. me costó un mundo lograr llegar a una parte, ni si quiera mi habitación, que estuviera vacía. Me acomodé el cabello y seguí con mi travesía, pero algo se interpuso en mi camino y ese algo, fue Remus Lupin. Me tomó de la cintura y me puso en su hombro en cosa de segundos, yo me di cuenta de esto cuando ya estuve un par de minutos arriba de el, ya que fue muy rápido, y en eso reaccioné y empecé a pegar gritos para que me soltara y a hacer fuerza con los brazos, pero era imposible, no sé de donde saca tanta potencia.

-Kate, tenemos que conversar – Dijo Remus cuando, por fin, me dejo tranquila y pisando suelo.

- ¡¿Qué te crees para tomarme de esa manera?!- Dije pegándole una cachetada.

Era la única forma de sacarte de ahí- Espetó Lupin tocándose la mejilla- Lo siento, si te molesto.

¿Te dolió?- Le pregunté algo preocupada, el asintió. Iba a pedirle una disculpa pero luego recordé lo que había hecho.- ¡Hey! Y si me molesto lo que hiciste, por otra parte ya conversamos, creo que el tema se da por terminado.

¿Eso crees?

Sí- Dije rotundamente- así que con permiso- di vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero me detuvo con cuidado.

Kate, quiero conversar de verdad con tigo- Dijo el mirándome a los ojos, y eso lo detesto, que me miren a los ojos y por está razón, miré al suelo.

No, Remus, por favor ya no- Dije mirando hacia la multitud.

-No te entiendo, Kate- Terció Remus de repente.

Remus, está bien, tendremos nuestra conversación tranquilamente, pero no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo- le informé.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa - Entonces, ¿Cuándo? Tú dime y yo ahí estaré.

-Mañana…- le dije- después de clases tu ubícame ¿Ya?

-Perfecto… ¿Puedo decidir yo el lugar?

-Hey, Remus es solo una conversación ¿para que…-Iba a decir para que tanto show y bla, bla, bla… pero con su cara me convenció- Esta bien , elige un lugar.

-Muy bien… Buenas noches- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí…eso- Dije escabulléndome entre la gente y llegando por fin a las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación.


	2. Formando una vida

El cuarto estaba vacío, quizás las chicas con las que comparto la habitación estarían abajo celebrando a los merodeadores y quizás ni siquiera tienen la menor idea de lo que están celebrando. No tiene nada malo, claro. Pero me causa algo dentro de mí. Quizás sea envidia. Cuanto me gustaría estar allí abajo… pero eso implicaría someterme a las miradas inquisidoras de la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, partiendo por los merodeadores.

En fin me puse mi pijama, una simple polera con tiritas de color blanco y unos pantalones de tela color negro y me acomodé en mi cama. Me costó un rato quedarme dormida por el ruido proveniente de la sala común, pero luego de que se hubo tranquilizado el alboroto pude dormir en paz.

**M**e desperté en la mañana y lo primero que pensé fue: "_¡No!_".

Detesto el primer día de clases y tampoco quiero saber como será el primer día de séptimo año, doy por seguro que ninguno de los profesores nos pasará materia, ni tareas, si no que nos llenarán la cabeza con charlas de los EXTASIS…ni si quiera quiero verme haciendo eso, saltarme la primera clase sería buena idea. Tan solo si no me tocara transformaciones con la profesora Mcgonagall. Ella es de los pocos profesores, quizá la única con Dumbledore que me da miedo, así que resignada me fui a la ducha, me vestí y partí al desayuno, solo quedaban diez minutos así que me apresuré más de lo normal.

Mientras iba caminando, me acordé que hoy tendría la conversación con Remus después de clases. Esconderme seria una buena alternativa, pero una parte de mí me dice que no puedo estar huyendo siempre de Remus y la otra - _supongo que la parte donde se encuentra el diablo _-me dice que para que tanto alboroto por una simple conversación, aunque no estoy tan segura de que sea tan simple.

Llegué al gran salón y empecé a buscar un lugar vacío en la mesa. Pero luego me distrajo la atención una mano levantada. Era de Lily que me indicaba que fuera para allá. Danielle y Remus se encontraban allí. Fue muy extraño por que empecé a caminar tranquilamente hasta donde estaban las chicas y cuando me percaté que se encontraba Remus con ellas, como que me detuve de la nada. La cara de Danielle no pudo demostrar menos de lo que pensaba…se estaba matando de la risa, como diciendo –_" Mira no viene por que se encuentra Remus aqui_,- y como no quería que pensara eso, me dirigí allí decidida.

-Hola chicos- Dije sentándome al lado de Lily y tomando un pedazo de torta.

-Hola Kate- Dijeron los tres.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Preguntó de pronto Lily- quedan menos de siete minutos para que desayunes.

No soy muy buena para cumplir horarios Lily…

Bueno, ahora que estarás con nosotras tendrás que cumplirlos- Espetó Lily. Un momento dijo: ¿ahora que estarás con nosotras?.

Conversamos con las chicas de nuestro cuarto estuvieron de acuerdo con un intercambio- Interrumpió Danielle mis pensamientos- Gracias a mis dotes de persuasión, logré que las chicas aceptaran.

Sí, por eso después de clases tienes que venir con nosotras para acomodar tu lugar-Terció Lily.

Fantástico- Dije sorprendida- Allí estaré.

Un momento, Kate, creo que te estás olvidando de algo- Dijo Remus, y efectivamente cuando él habló me acordé que después de clases tendría la conversación.

¿De qué?- Preguntaron Lily y Danielle a la vez, mirándome fijamente.

A sí… hoy tengo "Planes" para después de clases…

¡Saldrás con Remus!- Gritó Danielle… y gracias a ella, todos los de la mesa se voltearon a mirarme.

Danielle, habla más bajo- Dije disimuladamente. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Disculpen-Dijo la castaña escondiéndose detrás de Remus.

Sí, o sea no saldrá con migo, es una pequeña charla que tendremos nada más, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo- Terció Remus.

Bueno, si es así, creo que después nos podríamos ver en la sala común y allí empezar el intercambio ¿Te parece?- Preguntó Lily.

Sí, genial- Dije parándome, ya que había que dirigirse a clases, los tres me imitaron y partimos rumbo a transformaciones con Mcgonagall.

La clase se pasó rápidamente y como dije yo, Mcgonagall no se dedico a más que charlar sobre nuestro futuro y los EXTASIS. No presté atención alguna, me acuerdo muy poco de lo que dijo. Me divertía más estar mirando la cara de mis compañeros de clases, algunas caras eran tan sorprendentes, como la de James que miraba su pluma y se la acercaba a la nariz para que los ojos se le juntaran al medio…se veía tan estupido.

El día se pasó así sin más. Absolutamente todas las clases tuvieron lo suyo con respecto a nuestro futuro.

Con las chicas nos dirigíamos a descansar cuando me acordé que tenía la conversación con Remus y lo más seguro es que el se encuentre allí. Inventé una excusa rápida para desviarme y Lily y Danielle siguieron su camino.

Quizás si tengo que tener la conversación con Lupin, por otra parte si no la tengo hoy, la tendré otro día. Tratar de evitar esto se está haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba, en mis seis años anteriores en Hogwarts que no había vivido nada como esto. Mi cuota de adrenalina , inquietud, alegrías en este colegio era completamente nula.

El castillos se veía hermoso a media tarde, ya el sol casi ni alumbraba y el reflejo de las ventanas en las murallas se veía extremadamente tétrico, y eso me encantaba. Todo este ambiente me hacía imaginar cosas, como que de pronto una armadura me empezaba a perseguir y desesperada yo corría…pero al fin me atrapa y resulta ser un apuesto hombre, de bellos ojos grises. Vaya, hace cuanto que no pensaba en esos ojos. Aquellos ojos grises tan misteriosos de Black. Sé que es un estúpido y un bueno para nada, pero siempre esos ojos me han llamado la atención. Son como una especie de ventana.

-Hola Kate- Dijo una voz cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- Dije sorprendida, hasta que me di cuenta de quien lo había dicho- a Hola Remus, hola Potter y… Black.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Black- Ya es bastante tarde para andar a solas por el castillo, o ¿Nos estabas espiando?.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni en tus sueños, Black- Espeté rápidamente.

-Sí claro, Fortman, lo que tu digas ¿Vamos chicos?-Dijo Black

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí, tengo un asunto pendiente con Kate- Espetó Remus, yo solo sonreía falsamente. _Espero que no se haya notado mucho_.

¿Te quedarás con Kate?- Preguntó James

Sí, ¿Te quedarás con Kate?- Preguntó de nuevo Black, mirándome directamente a los ojos, lo que sirvió para que yo desviara la vista. Su mirada era algo parecido a una arma corto punzante y el se dio cuenta - Es una enemiga - Dijo - si quieres yo te acompaño.

No descuida amigo, de seguro que tendré cuidado con Kate- Dijo Remus riendo, pero paró en seco cuando una mirada mía, supongo que asesina, lo dejo callado- Eh sí, bueno chicos los dejo- Espetó Lupin y me tomó del brazo.

En verdad no puedo entender como puedes andar con esos dos, James te lo acepto, pero ese Black te juro que lo detesto- Dije de la nada, y cuando me di cuenta que Remus no le importaba mucho lo que estaba diciendo no seguí con ese tema- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Ya lo sabrás- Respondió Lupin con una sonrisa.

Una escalera espiral empinada me dio la respuesta. Nos conducía a lo alto de una torre con una puerta que tenía un anillo de metal como manivela ,me llegaban tantos recuerdos con solo verlo…era la torre de astronomía, donde antes nos juntábamos a comer dulces, a contarnos secretos… a hacer las cosas que hacen los amigos.

-En fin…-Empezó a decir Remus, no sabía que decir. Por que en verdad no sabía si me gustaba estar allí o no.

-Creo que es mejor volver- Dije y di media vuelta, y como no quería que el tomara de mi brazo, como siempre lo hacía cuando daba media vuelta, apure el paso, pero el corrió y se puso adelante mío aferrando mis hombros con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

-¿Por qué quieres evitar esto?- Preguntó

-¿Evitar qué?- Dije seria.

-Evitar… la amistad que teníamos.

-… Exacto, teníamos, como bien dijiste por eso no hay nada más que hacer- Lo interrumpí.

-Creo que quedan muchas cosas por hacer, Kate- Dijo dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas de la torre, y dejándome el paso libre. Pensé en escapar, de hecho lo iba a hacer, pero existía algo… un magnetismo tan fuerte me hacía mantenerme allí. Estaba parada como imbecil, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Si hablaba me largaría a llorar. Mis rodillas flaqueaban y sentía que mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía. No tenía control sobre el.

Caí al suelo y comencé a llorar. No sabía por qué, pero lloraba desesperadamente, quizás necesitaba desahogarme de todos los años en los que nunca había llorado. Cuando sentí los brazos de Remus levantarme y abrazarme con fuerza, sentí seguridad y tranquilidad, sin embargo yo sólo lloraba y lloraba, no podía parar aunque quisiera. Me daba besos en la frente para apaciguarme, y me decía palabras como: _"Tranquila, ya va a pasar", "Ya linda, todo está bien"._

Remus siempre ha sabido como tratar a una mujer, que palabras decir y que hacer en el momento exacto. O por lo menos con migo, nadie sabe tranquilizarme de la forma que el lo hace. Después de las lágrimas le dije gracias a Remus con un susurro, el se separo de mi y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó tomando de mi cara

-Sí- Dije - Remus, no sé que me pasó yo creo que, no se yo…

-…No importa, Kate - Me interrumpió-No temas en expresar lo que sientes.

Yo no temo- Dije mientras me dirigía a la ventana y empecé a mirar el paisaje desde ese punto de vista… hace tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera- Yo no temo expresar mis sentimientos, temo lo que haga la gente si yo los expreso.

¿Te di más temor cuando me acerqué a ti?- Preguntó acomodándose a mi lado y pasando un brazo por mi hombro.

No… no me dio temor- Dije, y era cierto, nunca sentí temor, más bien sentí seguridad y tranquilidad - Sentí otras cosas.

¿A sí?…- Dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

Sentí seguridad con tigo- Solté rápidamente- y eso me reconforta.

A mí también- Dijo Lupin, yo le sonreí, realmente me sentía bien ahora, y también me hizo bien decir lo que sentía, me di vuelta y me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Remus me imito.

Siento haber cambiado , Remus- Dije de repente- sé que era una total desquiciada, que andaba espantado a todos, y tu eras uno de los pocos que me saludaba de buena manera y yo… te ignoraba, Lo siento.

Empecé a observar la expresión de Remus. Tenía la mirada perdida en la techumbre. No emitió palabra alguna después de lo que dije. Hasta que volvió la mirada a mis ojos, que instintivamente desvié y habló:

- Kate… yo creí que cuando me iba a juntar con James y Sirius, íbamos a seguir siendo tan amigos como siempre, pero te alejaste de la nada- Dijo - Kate, no quiero perderte… no quiero perder tu amistad.

Yo todavía me encontraba con la mirada perdida, recordando lo estupida que fui años anteriores. El ser posesiva me jugó en contra, sólo quería a Remus para mí. En mis once años de vida jamás había tenido un amigo como el y solo quería que su amistad me la entregara única y exclusivamente a mí. Un acto egoísta, pero es que cuando jamás en tu vida habías sentido un poco de cariño y amor, es difícil cuando se escapa de tus manos. En ese momento preferí desligarme de el.

-¿Amigos?- Dije dándole la mano, él me miro con una sonrisa y me dio un abrazo.

Por su puesto, Kate, amigos- Dijo el levantándose y ayudándome a mí a hacer lo mismo.

Después nos dirigimos a la sala común, ahí me estaban esperando Lily y Danielle, que me llevaron en cuestión de segundos a su habitación.

¡Sorpresa!- Dijeron las dos al unísono, y claro la sorpresa era que ya habían hecho el intercambio, todas mis cosas estaban allí y por suerte yo dormía en la parte de arriba del camarote.

-Chicas… gracias- Dije con una sonrisa. Lily y Danielle tuvieron una mirada cómplice, luego me miraron y sonrieron y en cosas de segundos saltaron sobre mí.

Lily decidió que ya era momento de ponerse a dormir, Danielle y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, la verdad es que el cansancio mental ya nos estaba pasando la cuenta. Y era solo el primer día. Pero con entretención todo se pasa volando y el tiempo sobre todo.

Y ya era Viernes las clases de este día terminan bien… Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, debe ser el único ramo que me gusta y que me va bien. Así que se me pasó muy rápido esa hora, para después irme corriendo a mi habitación y tumbarme en la cama. Lily y Danielle me imitaron, las tres estábamos estiradas en la cama boca abajo, fueron unos 10 minutos en que ninguna se dirigió la palabra… estábamos exhaustas.

-¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta que rompió el silencio- Chicas ¿Están ahí?

-Es Remus- Dijo Danielle, o por lo menos eso entendí, por que ni siquiera se despegó de la almohada para decirlo.

-¿Quién dice que pasé?- Pregunté yo

-¡¿Cómo tanta flojera chicas?!- La que habló fue Lily, quién fue capaz de levantarse e ir a abrirle la puerta - Hola Remus.

-Hola… pero wow, que estados más deprimentes- Espetó Lupin.

-Es día Viernes- Dije yo estirándome-Tenemos derecho a estar así.

-Toda la razón Kate- Me apoyó Danielle- Sólo quiero dormir.

-Chicas, pero antes de dormir vamos a la cena, las vine a buscar, no me pueden rechazar ¿Verdad?-Dijo Remus poniendo una sonrisa inocente, ninguna se pudo resistir así que partimos rumbo a la cena.

-No entiendo como nos puedes convencer de esa forma- Le tercié a Remus, el sólo me respondió con una sonrisa, típica sonrisa merodeadora.

Llegamos al gran comedor y nos sentamos cerca de James y Sirius, ya que Remus les había dicho que le guardaran puesto. En fin, hubo que aceptarlo ya que la mesa estaba repleta.

Lily, Danielle y yo, estábamos algo incomodas con la presencia de Potter y Black. Pero era soportable, teníamos que aceptar que Remus era amigo de ellos.

¡Cómo pudo salirse así como así!- Gritaba Sirius, James le hacía señas para que bajara un poco el tono de voz, pero hizo caso omiso- ¡ Cuando lo pille!, te juro James, faltando casi una semana para los entrenamientos y se digna a dejar el equipo, maldito bastardo ¿Qué haremos?.

James cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había más de uno poniendo atención a la conversación, nos explicó de qué se trataba, por lo menos a nosotras tres y a Remus.

-El guardián dejó al equipo…- Dijo de pronto James, abatido- Sólo quedan hacer pruebas…

-…! Siempre es lo mismo, James!- Lo interrumpió Black- siempre tenemos que hacer pruebas y perdemos tiempo para entrenar, es nuestro último año y quiero ganar la copa.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no, amigo?- Espetó James- Es lo que más quiero, después de Lily por su puesto.

Yo miré a Lily con cautela, ésta miraba a Potter con furia. No pude evitar reír después del comentario, Danielle y Remus tampoco dudaron en hacerlo, sólo faltó Sirius que estaba tan enrabiado con la salida del guardián que ni tiempo para reírse se daba. Lily sin embargo…

Muy gracioso, Potter- Dijo Lily amenazándolo con una cuchara, éste sólo ponía una gran sonrisa- ¡Eres tan arrogante Potter!, crees que todas las chicas deberían andar atrás tuyo…

-… ¿Y no es así?- Ante este comentario de James, Lily ya no podía más con furia. Tenía entendido que Potter desde toda su vida a molestado a Lily con este tipo de cosas, pero jamás me había tocado verlo tan de cerca. Pero con su fama de mujeriego es difícil que mi amiga le ponga atención alguna en ese aspecto. James continuó hablando: en todo caso, no me importa que todas las chicas del mundo estén atrás mío… si tú no estas, eso no es nada, por que tu vales más que todas esas supuestas chicas.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que dijo James, hasta Sirius dejó de lado su enojo. Lily bajó la cabeza y empezó a comer rápidamente su puré.

-Deberías considerarlo un cumplido- Dijo de pronto Danielle, Lily sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Yo me quedé estupefacta con lo que dijo. Jamás hubiera pensado que James Potter tenía corazón. Detrás de toda esa coraza de hombre perfecto, si existía ese que andaba buscando Lily. Estoy segura.

- Muy lindas palabras amigo, pero lo que realmente importa es el equipo ¿ya?- Dijo Black, volviendo a ser tan insensible como siempre.

-Sí… si amigo, toda la razón- Espetó James.

-No creo que deban preocuparse tanto, de seguro encontrarán a alguien- Sugirió Remus.

-¿Tienes a alguien para ofrecer?- Preguntó Black sarcásticamente- Por que encontrar guardianes, por si no lo sabías era muy difícil.

-De hecho, si tengo a alguien para ofrecer- Terció Lupin, todos lo miraron con atención, contándome – a Katherine.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grité yo.

-¿Kate?- Preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono.

-¿Yo?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, por si no lo recuerdan, Kate es una gran jugadora de Quidditch, una de las más rápidas en aprender a volar, una de las más ágiles. Incluso llegó a presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch hace algunos años, pero nunca la vieron volar, ya que ustedes- Dijo Remus dirigiéndose a James y a Sirius- Elegían al primero que les daba buena espina y no alcanzaban a ver a los demás.

-Debo admitir… que es verdad- asintió James- ¿Tú que opinas Sirius?

Black me miró unos segundos. Sentía como su mirada buscaba mis ojos hasta que se encontraron.

-Es mujer- Apuntó Black.

¡Qué machista!- Opinó Danielle- Si han existido jugadoras de Quidditch, y algunas mucho mejores que los hombres.

-No es eso…- Continuó Black- El Quidditch ya no es sólo jugar, ahora existe una rivalidad permanente que no solo se lleva al momento de jugar. No sé si tú, Kate, aceptarías eso.

-¿Crees que soy gallina o qué?- Le solté de repente, sin pensarlo. Sirius me miró estupefacto y luego puso la pose de la arrogancia.

- A lo mejor no eres tan buena como para estar en el equipo- Apuntó nuevamente en mi contra, Black.

-Bueno, si quieres hacer las pruebas…- Dijo Remus

-Yo no quiero hacer las pruebas- Desmintió Sirius- Es que habría que pensarlo, no es algo que se decida así como así, hay que verla jugar, hay que verla en acción, aparte a lo mejor ni sirve para guardián…

-…Hey, un momento- Interrumpí - ¿Me han preguntado a mí si quiero?

-Si fuiste a las pruebas, es por que quieres ¿O no?- Me preguntó Remus, yo lo miré como diciendo cállate o no respondo por mí.

-Bueno, nadie te obliga- Dijo James, bajando la cabeza, y sé que hizo eso para que yo diga que quiero jugar. Y es la verdad. Muero por jugar Quidditch.

Creo que no sería mala idea…

-… ¡Entonces listo! estás integrada al equipo- Me interrumpió James extasiado- si quieres pasado mañana nos juntamos en el campo, yo hablaré con Mcgonagall de seguro nos dejará, ella es más fanática de Quidditch que yo y Sirius juntos.

-James… que diga Potter, los entrenamientos y las pruebas de Quidditch comienzan la próxima semana- Dijo Lily con su voz autoritaria.

Si, lo sé querida pero esto no será ni entrenamiento del equipo ni una prueba, sólo diversión y bueno ver como está Kate con respecto a nosotros, nada más que eso- Explicó James, Lily movió las manos en signo de aprobación.

-O sea, ya es seguro que esta chica misteriosa estará en el equipo -Dijo Black para sí mismo mirando el cielo. Yo lo miré recelosa.

-Más que seguro, amigo- Dijo James pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro- A sí que necesitábamos buena convivencia entre todos.

Yo asentí. Mientras que Sirius ignoraba.

-Amigo, si no hay buena convivencia, ¿Cómo vamos a poder ganar?- Preguntó James.

-Toda la razón, cornamenta, -Dijo Remus-si no hay buena convivencia no funcionará.

… yo creo- Interrumpí- que en el juego podría soportar la arrogancia de Black, podría comportarme y tener buena convivencia, pero no me pidas que actué como si nos lleváramos de lo mejor aquí, en el juego te lo acepto.

- ¿Arrogancia?- Preguntó Black dirigiéndome una mirada asesina. Remus lo contuvo- Pienso que en el juego podría soportarla,solo en el juego.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que más les acomoda…- Empezó a decir James, que notó el ambiente tenso.

Sí – Afirmamos al unísono Sirius y yo.

Bueno entonces, espero verte a las seis en la sala común el domingo, prefiero a la tarde para que los demás equipo no se enteren aún- Espetó James- Ahora iré a hablar con Mcgonagall.

Al terminar de cenar, me paré en seguida, no me quería quedar allí sentada.

¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Lily, yo la miré para ver a quien se dirigía y me lleve la sorpresa de que me estaba observando.

¿Me dices a mí?- Inquirí, ella asintió- eh… nada, que yo sepa.

No creíamos que eras capaz de hablar de esa forma, hacia Black- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa- Definitivamente eres una de nosotras.

¿A sí? – Dije extrañada. Miré a Remus que tenía la mirada perdida.

Definitivamente mis intentos de que haya buena convivencia entre ustedes son infructuosos y ahora aún más con Kate- Dijo Lupin, Lily le sonrió y lo abrazó. Danielle y yo, nos adelantamos y caminamos hasta la sala común.

Al llegar a la sala común Remus nos acompañó hasta la escalera que da a la habitación y nos besó la mano, todo fue acompañado con risas.

Las tres antes de acostarnos, comimos unas cuantas golosinas. ¡Lily es adicta!, creo que se me va a pegar esa manía de comer dulces en las noches, a lo mejor por eso es tan activa, se le sube el azúcar y en fin mis teorías de por qué Lily es tan activa ya tienen una razón de ser. Nos dimos las buenas noches y me quedé dormida en un segundo. Soñé con el cielo, escobas y ojos grises.


End file.
